Spyro x Cynder Prompted Stories Taking requests!
by Shade105
Summary: SxC stories requested by you! Wonderful and romantic stories of your favorite couple here. Enjoy the stories and ask for a request yourself!
1. Cute

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

**Just a lil thing i decided to start out. I will now be taking requests for small one-shots here in FF as well as in DA. Anyone can make a prompt and i will see to make the one-shot on the moment i have some free time. The prompt style is simple, all you will have to do is give me the word min. for the fic, and a word you want the prompt to be about.**

**Ex:**

**Word: assassin**

**Word limit: 200**

**Pretty simply, correct? As you know, the stories will all be SxC, so this is for all of you SpyroxCynder fans out there.**

**The prompt here was requested by the Girlfriend, just a little thing i made for her. As i said i am not taking requests. So do not fear and make your own request in a comment.**

**Thank you for your time, and i do hope you enjoy the one-shots. I will post any requests here, so keep an eye out for your own request! ^_^.**

* * *

**Prompt:**

**Word: **Cute

**Word limit (minimum): **none

It was all too cute to see silly, brave Spyro like this, Cynder thought. Could the male dragon be anymore clumsy?

There he was, the grand prophecy's chosen dragon, as he hung from a tree rambled in a mess of torn twigs and broken branches. The pollen that had come down on him in a powerful shower gave him a dusty yellow look. He sneezed with strength, and then sighed from deep embarrassment.

If only he did not try to show off so much…

---------

It was his entire fault of course. Cynder had just walked into the large temple gardens as the 'boys' had gotten a bit rowdy. It was in this moment, what the dragoness came in, that Sparx dared to challenge his abilities in flying; and everyone knew, that despite his many denies, that he was not the greatest of aviators.

"I bet you can't even fly around the trees without getting yourself stuck, fat boy." Spyro glared at his small step-brother. "Seriously, have a salad or something once in a while."

It was then when the purple dragon noticed the presence of Cynder near. He glanced in the direction of the upcoming female; and that's when his blood began to boil. Normally Spyro would ignore something like this, but to be humiliated in from of 'her' was unacceptable.

"Do you want to bet?" Spyro returned his comment in a tone of bravery. Oh, indeed he looked not like a hero, Cynder thought, but more like a child.

'They're men anyways,' Cynder though as she shook her head in disapproval. Spyro did not notice this though, as she would expect. 'Let them be men…' She gazed at the two brothers who fought once more, and for a moment giggled. 'Although…'

It was then when a mischievous thought rushed through Cynder's head. Perhaps there was a good use for her feminine attributes. A test was now under go in Cynder's mind, and she was to discover how truly easy it was to manipulate the 'great purple dragon.'

The young female began to approach the two males in front of her. She waved her hips in a playful manner as she approached them; a soft giggle only complemented to this act of 'seduction'. As the dragoness would expect, Spyro was the first to notice.

His dumbstruck face was extremely humorous; and she barely even tried. The she-dragon could not imagine how easily he could get tamed. It was all too easy.

"Cynder!" Spyro spoke out in a tone of joy, as he smiled in a stupefied manner. Cynder only raised her tail in response to his words, and whisked them in a happy form. Spyro was pleased.

"Hey Spyro!" Cynder returned the call, and grinned in an innocent manner. "Sparx." As the dragonfly looked to her, he shot small smile as well.

"Hey Sexy," he called out. This did not only bother Cynder, but Spyro as well.

"Sparx!" the male dragon complained, as his glare became deeper. Cynder noticed Spyro's natural over-protectiveness of her, and chuckled. Her plan might work out more perfectly then she would have thought.

"Spyro," the mischievous dragoness proceeded with her 'experiment'. "You're not going to let that challenge down, are you?" She laughed softly as she noticed how quickly the dragon's interest for her words became. It appeared as if even his horns rose up. "I mean, not something like that from Sparx, right?" The purple dragon suddenly stared at his dragonfly brother, and a glimmer appeared to reveal itself in his eyes.

'bingo,' Cynder laughed deep in her thoughts, and as she looked at the small dragonfly that floated besides Spyro, she could tell he followed her flow as well.

"Yeah, to not take that sort of challenge from me would prove just how much of a softy you are!" Sparx teased in a loud tone. As he did so, Spyro became more aggressive. He lowered his stance, and crushed the dirt below him with his claws. "You know what? If you don't take this challenge, then Cynder's mine!"

"Hey!" Cynder growled as she fixed his eyes in his malevolent grin.

But this was enough to tempt Spyro…

"Show me the course again... Sparx," Spyro spoke in an aggravated tone.

Bingo. They had caught him.

-----

So there he was, rambled in the mess he had created of the poor tree he had come right into. The dragon had obviously failed, and his entire body now hurt. He attempted to move slightly, but was only stabbed in his left flank by a broken branch.

"Oww oww oww!" Spyro gasped in pain. Cynder gave a full laugh, and flew gracefully up to the tree Spyro was stuck on. She placed herself right where his head stuck out of the large batches of leaves, and as she levitated, placed her lips softly upon his. She tasted a bit of blood from the cut he had created in this reagon.

"Oh Spyro," Cynder cooed. "You don't have to show off to me. I like you the way you are…" She then grinned as she kept herself hovering in the same place. "Remember this as a lesson."

**Please comment.**

**Thankies!**


	2. Irresponsible

**A/N: Second prompt i've made so far, this one was requested by a guy at DA named Glitch-Creator**

**Anyways, please enjoy.**

* * *

**Word:** Irresponsible

**W Limit:** no limit

The purple dragon had always taken the burden of leading a new-world as best as he could, but never the less it was an extremely large task for a dragon his age. There were too many responsibilities; too many things to be taken into thought. A dragon of his age could make many mistakes under such great pressure; and these were unacceptable from the one taking such a role.

"I was so irrespirable, Cyn," the purple dragon vented his emotions with the ever-kind dragoness. She looked at him with eyes of sympathy; a small sign of worry for the male upon her entire visage. As Spyro gave the dragoness a look of defeat, she inclined her neck to the side and welcomed him to sit at her side.

"Here," Cynder cooed in a sweet tone. The purple dragon moved to her left side, and then lied upon the small pile of hay with the female. As Spyro exhaled out in melancholy, the black dragoness could tell that the glimmer the dragon always held on his eyes had vanished. It was clear that the male was extremely worn out; the task he held upon his paws killed him slowly.

The former queen of evil made moved her hips closer to his. As they made gentle contact she moved her wing down on him, and kindly pressed him closer. She loved to share her heat with her dragon, and a room like Cynder's made the warmth only better. Her room, small but completely created of stone, kept extremely cold at most hours of the day. It was great for those summer days, but winter was here. Everything was chilly, and the only way one could keep himself warm was to share body heat; which Cynder did not mind at all.

Cynder slowly moved her muzzle to the males, and placed her lips softly on his cheek. The female pecked him lightly.

"Spyro, you know you should not let that concern you to much." The dragoness moved her muzzle lightly, and placed her lips on his strong, built neck. "It's killing you Spyro, and I don't like that at all…" Spyro gazed downwards to small batch of hay that lay parted from the rest of the pile. He moved his right paw, and started to play around with this.

"Cyn, I… I just can't allow that to continue happening," the concerned dragon spoke. "You know I can't fail them, and I just did… I know I ha-"

"Spyro," Cynder interrupted the purple dragon. As Spyro gazed to the female, she gave him a stern look. "You're not failing anyone… You have to give credit to yourself, actually." The female smiled and nuzzled the dragon affectionately. "You're always thinking for everyone else, and forget to think about yourself." As Cynder moved to kiss his dragon, he back up slightly.

"It's only the right thing to do, Cyn," He moved forward, and gave the kiss himself. The black dragoness grinned, and gave him a kiss of her own. "That's why they gave me the job after all." The male dragon looked away once more, and pushed his lips against each other. "Sometimes I don't think I'm doing enough." As the black dragoness noticed the male fall under his crisis for the second time, she gleamed at him. The female tucked her head down, and gave Spyro a small head-butt.

"Shush now," Cynder cooed. "You're doing more then enough, my love." As she narrowed her eyes, the female looked away. "Thinking about it, you do too much," the dragoness concluded. "That's not good for the three of us at all."

…

The words the female dragon had spoken struck Spyro for a slight moment. He gazed at her as he tilted his head to the side.

'The three of us?' the male dragon wondered in mind. 'Does that mean? I… I…' It was then that Cynder looked back to his mate, and smiled widely.

"Yes, I said the three of us; and I don't mean Sparx." Spyro kept his silence, and he took the surprising news in. He trembled lightly, but nevertheless gave great large grin. "Spyro… You're a father…"

It was then that Spyro concluded that there would be no greater irresponsibility then to tend for himself for the first time. He was a father… He was a father!

**Please comment.**

**Thankies!**


	3. Fourteen Words

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's a little extra for the prompted songs. These are actually just fourteen small snipits taken from some words randomly given to me. Hope you guys enjoy these! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Shadow-** Even in the darkest of shadows, and when it seemed that evil had prevailed over good, Spyro would not give in. He knew that he had to fight on and triumph; at least in the name of his mate, Cynder.

**Light-** The bright rays of the morning sun crept into the depth of the male dragon's room. Spyro squinted as the light touched his delicate face. Slowly he covered himself by tucking his muzzle into Cynder's warm and welcoming neck.

**Ice-** The cold winter brought many things to the two dragons, including Cynder's despair. The female had nothing against the season itself, but the cold and freezing ice it brought haunted her. The dragoness was not as much of a fanatic of 'ice sliding' as Spyro was.

**Lightning-** Young Cynder tucked her head deep into the blanket which she and the dragon shared. Spyro placed his small tail on her back.

"Don't worry, Cyn," the male remarked. "It's only lightning."

**Deep-** The dragon chuckled as he looked at the dragoness who slept at his side. She sure was a in a deep sleep. For a moment Spyro wondered if even Sparx could awaken her.

**High-** The higher they flew into the sky, the more entertaining things became. Playing in the open with a lack of oxygen was both exhilarating and dangerous.

**Corruption-** Spyro knew that Cynder had committed a great wrong in her former figure; but that only the past.

**Anger-** Despite of Spyro's heroic and adventurous nature, the male dragon was quite a pacific character. As Cynder got to know Spyro better, she started to acknowledge the fact that it was practically impossible to anger the purple dragon.

**Joy-** The moment was filled pure euphoria. As the male dragon walked by her flank, he spoke the soft and nurturing words:

"Well Cynder... I love you too..."

**Simple-** The dragoness' likes were quite simple. She loved to look at the sunset, and to sit in the temples library for endless hours as she read aged yet timeless romance novels. Cynder liked to do just about everything any dragoness would, yet only Spyro comprehended that.

**Love-** "So tell me, Cyn," the dragon began, tucking his paws under his jaw as he laid down. He looked right at the dragoness' eyes, that remained on the stars high above. "If you could have one wish come true, what would that be?"

Both dragons remained in silence for a moment, until Cynder suddenly opened her lips to speak.

"I'd wish for a dragon that I could love forever…" the female remarked, maintaining her glance to the stars. The male dragon flushed deeply to a color of red, and gazed away from the female. The Cynder finally looked to Spyro now. "You think I'll ever find him."

"Yeah…" the male responded, smiling sweetly. "I would be shocked if a dragoness as beautiful as you would not find love."

**Pain-** If young Spyro hated anything, it was watching her Cynder suffer. The purple whelping looked to the small dragoness, which trembled under the chill that passed through the open balcony room. She had said it was okay if she slept without any blankets, but the black dragoness appeared to be under pain from the cold. The dragon rose from his spot, and slowly moved to Cynder with his own covers. Quickly he laid by the females side, and placed the sheets over both of them. The female whelp's trembling ceased soon enough.

"Thanks…" she suddenly whispered, as she wrapped her small tail about the purple dragon's.

**Young-** Spyro cuddled himself closer to Cynder, and pecked her on the cheek. He grinned lightly.

" Do you remember when we were young ourselves, Cyn?" The dragon asked, as he looked at the two small hatchlings in front of them with joyous eyes.

**Creating-** "You know," the dragoness remarked with a sly look on her face. "Dragon city is not the only thing we're rebuilding." She chuckled, as she lightly pecked Spyro on the tip of his nose. "The dragon race is not going to escape from the brinks of extinction by itself, you know."

The male dragon blushed deeply.

**Please comment.**

**Thankies!  
**


	4. Laying

**A/N: Well, here's yet another piece of work for you guys to see. This one is actually kinda interesting; lol it all began as a small sentence for the word prompt i started with my girlfriend, soon it became a paragraph, and now it's three page's worth of a one-shot. I have to admit i was inspired by another scene of a different series, but let's see if you guys can find out which scene that is. ;).**

**Enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

**Laying – **Many say that everything is fun and games until somebody gets hurt, but in this instant, Spyro thought that perhaps he could have a little entertainment.

The two dragons had been playing in the open plain for a while now. The beautiful and endless field covered in high-grass was the perfect place for playing, and for having fun. The sky was as clear and perfect as a polished silver plate; not a single cloud in sight.

It was then when the two dragons spotted the herd of wild Thumpers –an aggressive creature of large size, with a bulky furred torso and the head of a rabbit. Spyro and Cynder noticed that the creatures came to a full stop as they started to graze about in a drop in the plains. This small levelling in the fields was but a few yards from the dragons.

"Wow," Cynder spoke in a bewildered tone as she and Spyro looked at each other. "I would have never imagined myself so close to a wild herd of these creatures." Spyro looked to the Thumpers, talking a few steps towards them. Cynder felt a slight sense of fear as he noticed her purple companion had moved closer to the creatures, but quickly joined him in the approach. "I thought the feline clans had already eliminated them all."

"Guess not," the purple dragon responded, as he took further steps forward.

The dragons were quickly at the brink of the slight drop when the Thumpers became aware of their presence. The creatures stared at Spyro and Cynder with cautious eyes and slight growls. As the face to face tension became even more, the purple saviour had a sudden and frivolous urge. At first he started to chuckle from the idea, but suddenly this urge of his was too much to bear. He looked to Cynder with a wicked eye, and smiled at her teasingly.

"Well come on, follow me!" The male dragon abruptly dashed towards the large creatures with nothing but that large crazed smile. Cynder's eyes went wide as she saw the purple dragon running forward in his bizarre charge. For a moment everything became slower, and she could pay attention to each and every detail that happened about her. The dragon moved ahead, kicking dust up in his run and laughing in a slightly crazed manner. The creatures no longer stayed in their position, but stepped back menacingly and shrieked in a hazardous manner.

"Spyro!" Cynder shouted instinctively as she took a cautious step ahead; it had been to late though. The buck Thumper of the herd had already rushed forward, and was running at Spyro in full speed. The creature's feet crashed hard upon the floor as it came in the direction of the purple dragon, but Spyro did not worry one bit. As he came but a yard from the large buck, he bent his hind knees; and with a quick reaction of his strong muscles, he burst straight up and above the beast. For a moment Cynder gasped, but as she saw the dragon fall behind the large of the creatures, she cocked her head to the side. With the large buck out of the way, the other Thumpers began to scram to all sides in fear. The purple dragon burst into a full and joyous laughter as the buck began to turn his heavy body.

"Come, Cyn!" the dragon shouted once more. "It's fun!" As the buck came to a full turn, he began to charge towards Spyro again. The dragon looked back at the thing, but then began to run at full speed. The black dragoness began to chuckle softly, as she saw Spyro running away from the berserk buck at full speed. Spyro's strong and agile body aided him in getting away from the larger beast in no time. Once Spyro was far from the buck's charging range, he paid attention to the other cow Thumpers. These creatures had scattered in small groups of three, but were slowly attempting to return to the large buck.

"Oh no you don't!" Spyro laughed as he ran towards one of the small groups, and scattered them even more.

At first Cynder hesitant, but soon she joined Spyro's eccentric and partially dangerous game. She ran about with the purple dragon, dodging the large and angered Thumper as well as scaring away the others of this kind. It was then, when Spyro and Cynder were fully at play that the purple dragon became bolder. He came running towards the large buck from an angle, and before the creature could foresee him, the male had jumped up on the creature. The Thumper became wilder, and began to thrash about in pure rage. Spyro held on with all his strength as the Thumper tossed him about like a ragdoll. Cynder watched the male dragon and laughed. It was rather humorous to see the saviour of the world being thrown from one place to another on the large beast's back. As Spyro was tossed from one place to another while holding on to the buck, yet another mischievous thought came to his mind.

Perhaps it was time to play a small trick on Cynder...

Spyro prepared himself for the little practical joke, and quickly put it to action. First the purple dragon made sure that Cynder was paying full attention to him. The dragon eyed back to her to make sure that she stared at him from the tip of her clawed toes. At last, and risking his own pelt, the dragon made it appear as if his grip had 'accidentally' come lose. The dragon yelped only to make the act of him crashing to the ground more frightful. Dust kicked up as he landed on a patch of tall grass, and the beast nearly stepped over his head, had it not been for his quick reflexes.

The female was quick to fall into an immense feeling of panic. The dragoness' eyes grew wide, and he jaw dropped as he saw the purple dragon go down hard on the floor. For a moment she stood still, watching as the beast distanced himself from her dragon companion; but as the time slowly ticked, the dragoness noted that he did not move. Cynder began to run towards Spyro; fear had caused a knot to appear in her throat.

'_No,'_ she simply thought. _'Spyro can't be injured truly...'_ Her pace only quickened as she thought of the many things that could have happened to him. The dragon could have broken his back, or perhaps the beast could have shattered his skull with a powerful kick from its hind legs. The lack of view caused by the tall grass covering the male did not help ease Cynder either.

As the female finally came the Spyro's side she noted that the male only trembled, but did nothing else. The dragoness gasped silently as she moved to turn Spyro around. She used all her force to turn the male about, but as she did she saw something she was not waiting for. The dragon was laughing; he was in a full and heavy laughter at that. Cynder cocked her head to the side as she watched as Spyro chuckled with such strength that it appeared he was at the verge of laughing himself to death. He smiled at Cynder the moment he ceased, and softly ran his claw across her jawline.

"Gotcha..." he softly chuckled, as his paw slowly came back down to his chest. As Spyro stared at Cynder with his goofy-looking smile, the dragoness felt a strange set of feeling come to her. First she felt deep embarrassment, but quickly after she had an urge to laugh with him. But before this came to happen, a slight sense of anger came to her. She scowled at him, glaring with steady eyes. They both remained still, until Spyro's laughter died down.

"You scared me to death!" the female shouted, as a small tear fell down her face from all the emotions taking over. "I... I thought you were injured... or even worse, Spyro! Even worse!" More tears came down Cynder's face, and Spyro cocked his head to the side.

"I can't lose you!" she shouted, opening herself once more. "I... I simply can't." Quietness took a hold of the moment once again as the two dragons stood still. The thumpers had left the two dragons to be, but even if that wouldn't have been so, nothing would have frozen this moment for Spyro and Cynder. The dragoness sniffed, as another tear ran down her face.

"You... couldn't?" Spyro asked her in a soft and estranged tone.

"Of course I couldn't," Cynder remarked as she slowly calmed down. "You're the only creature in this world that I can trust... and the only one I can love without feeling bad about it." Spyro blushed softly, as this truth came from Cynder. He quickly rose up, supporting himself with his back, and licked her on the tip of her nose. Cynder tensed up, and gazed at the male with trembling eyes. Her heart began to beat much faster, and she blushed deeply.

"Then don't worry," Spyro responded. "I promise you will never lose me." He smiled. "I truly do."

**Please comment.**

**Thankies!  
**


	5. Tree

**Tree –** Cynder kept her view on the purple dragon in a delighted manner as he moved about her in a large circle. The cool shade of the lustrous tree was both easing and soothing to the female dragon, and the fact that she could share this time with Spyro only made the moment better. The black dragoness laid down on the soft and welcoming pasture below her; Spyro was quick to join. Both dragons sighed simultaneously as they drowsily stared up towards the leaf shrouded sky.

"I wish every day could be like this one..." the dragoness whispered with no intentions of anyone listening to her. Spyro's ear was attentive though, and he caught her soft spoken words. He looked to the dragoness' beaming green eyes, and sweetly smiled.

"They could be like this, Cyn," he responded in a soft coo. "They could all be like this." The female closed her eyes, and showed a little grin.

"You promise?" she asked him in a joyous tone.

"With all my heart," the dragon replied.

They both looked to the tree's leaves, paying attention to the million shades of green each small branch had.

"I don't think anything could make this day better," Cynder broke the silence once again. A quick sly smile rose upon Spyro's visage as he turned to look at the former queen of evil once more.

"You don't think?" the dragon asked in a teasing tone. Cynder caught Spyro's devious voice, and grinned once more. Her teeth were pearly white under the dimmed light that crossed leaves of the tree.

"Nope!" she laughed. "Nothing could make it bet-"

The dragoness was suddenly cut off as the purple dragon moved closer to her and softly pecked her on the cheek. The soft kiss froze her for a moment, and made the small fire that was burning inside of her suddenly turn into a wildfire. She blushed deeply.

'_So he does love me...'_ the female thought in bliss. She looked to the purple dragon, and despite the dark colour of her scales, the flush of red could still be seen at the rims of her cheekbones. Spyro chuckled.

"Better?" he asked in a taunting voice.

"Much," Cynder responded.

**Please comment.**

**Thankies!  
**


	6. Useless

**A/N: I decided to make this one-shot with an entire idea that my big sis gave me. She was right about something, there is little known about the period in between when Cynder was saved and when she ran away at the begining of TEN, so i decided to make this to add a little 'insider' on it. I hope you guys enjoy this one as well.**

* * *

**Useless – **Tea was what the young purple dragon carried as he travelled towards Cynder's room in the dragon temple. It had been only a pair of months since the dragon had saved the creature known as _'The Terror of the Skies,'_ and the female was not in a fair state. The dragoness had been struck by a powerful fever, and it appeared as if nothing would cure it. The sickness came to her in waves; at times she was in a fine state, other times she appeared to be near death. Her temperature would change on a daily basis, and she remained in a constant state of depression.

So Spyro the dragon took care of her as best as he could. The young hatchling would be at her side nearly all day, and if anything happened he was quick to aid her or to call for help. It was difficult for the purple dragon to rest when Cynder was in such an ill state.

It was strange to him at times, but Spyro felt as if he had some kind of bond with her that could not be broken. He felt as if something in destiny wanted him to care for her with all his will. Ignitus would only say that this was due to the fact that they were the only two living dragons left in the dragon realm, aside the guardians themselves. He would say that this forced a special bond that kept them together no matter what.

Cynder had been more reluctant about this 'bond' that they shared, though. The weak dragoness would feel a threatening sensation any time the dragon was near her. Something about the male truly struck her in a negative way. She had many emotions towards Spyro: Guilt for being the creature she had been, and all the tough moments she put him through; fear of punishment from the great, prophesized saviour for her sins; and hate... for not having killed her when he had the chance.

... If there was anything that the female truly regretted, it was that...

...

The male dragon finally reached Cynder's room, and silently crossed the veil used to cover the entrance. Spyro quickly placed the cup of tea aside the door entrance and sought for Cynder in the darkness of the room. The dragoness was rather restless when it came to sleeping. At times the stack of hay laid down for her was too itchy and warm for her, so she would commonly sleep in the darkest corners of the room. The dragon searched for her though, but did not find her laying anywhere. Slight fear struck the dragon.

"Cynder?" he spoke out loud, praying to hear a response. As none was heard, he raised his voice once more. "Cyn..?"

The purple dragon began to move about the room again, as he searched around for the hatchling once more. His search became distressed as he began to search under the hay stack. Perhaps she did leave, he spoke to himself.

"No..." the dragon responded in a silent voice as he walked towards the centre of the room. He studied his surroundings with a careful eye. The stack of hay lay on the floor was in a bit of a mess now, thanks to the purple dragon; and a small dark vase with a blueshreed flower rested on a small wooden stand placed in front of the glassless window. The vividness of the petals revealed how well this flower was taken care of. If there was something Cynder was good at, Spyro thought, it was taking care of fauna.

But the purple dragon gazed away from the plant in an instant, and kept on searching for Cynder without success. Besides these two objects placed in spot, the room was rather empty. The dark gray space was comforting for Cynder, or so she said. The dragon spotted a couple of books in one of the corners of the room as he focused, but that was that. There was no Cynder to be seen.

Something struck the dragon though, and he turned his entire body towards the only other entrance to the room: the balcony door. The dragon watched this opening as the wind made the veil covering it brandish slowly. A coil of air suddenly caused the veil to move up completely, and Cynder could now be seen laying on the dark balcony. Before the door curtain came down Spyro had already moved out to the balcony. The soft tick-tack of Spyro's claws on the hard stone floor alerted Cynder, and she gazed to him. Her tranquil green eyes laid upon the purple dragon lazily; some kind of sadness could be seen in them. The prophesy's saviour gave a worried look to dragoness.

"Cyn," he spoke to her in a concerned tone. He came a few steps closer, but Cynder remained completely stationary. "You know it's too cold out here for you. You should be inside." His calm yet troubled eyes locked on to her vision. She blinked a few times as she stared at him, and quickly looked away. Her head turned to the skies.

"Why do you even bother so much with me, Spyro?" she finally spoke in a soft voice. The words that came from her were perfectly clear, despite the fact that she was ill.

"W-what do you mean, Cynder?" the dragon asked her in a more boggled tone. As the male dragon came a few steps closer, the dragoness lowered her head down.

"I was meant to die there... in the convexity realm," Cynder remarked. "You failed your mission by saving me." Spyro came to a sudden stop only two feet from the dragoness. A chill went ran though Spyro's back, and to the tip of his tail. The dragon could not believe what he heard... he simply couldn't understand it. Why was it that even she didn't want a second chance? Why was it that everyone thought the dragoness was still a threat? Why was it that the guardians constantly reminded him that the dragoness was a case of top priority, and that if she was captured by the hands of evil, everything would be compromised? The young and naive dragon understood little of everyone's words, and thought of them as unfair. In his mind, everybody had a second chance, no matter what.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Spyro responded in a grave voice. "I- I wanted to save you, and I'm glad I did." He gazed down to the stone floor beneath his feet with a frown. "I never failed anyone."

"You failed the guardians..." Cynder began as she turned to look at him. Her face revealed slight sadness, and the fact that she trembled showed that she was unwell. "They think of me as the problem that was never really solved."

"That's not tru-."

"You failed your brother, as well as yourself too," the weak dragoness cut him off before he could finish. Her eyes drooped now, and became watery. "I nearly killed you two; and if things go wrong, I could possibly be a risk again, Spyro." She looked up, and a mixture of anger, sadness, and fear were revealed on her face. She showed her fangs, as she began to pant silently. A tear went down her face. "I COULD kill you, Spyro." The dragon remained silent now. Her words were strange and frightening to him. He did not understand why she would ever say this.

"AND YOU FAILED ME, SPYRO!" Cynder finally broke out into a full weep. "I FELT ETERNALLY STAINED FROM MY WRONGS, AND DEATH WAS THE ONLY WAY TO CLEANSE ME!" she shouted out. "AND NOW!" she stopped short, and began to relax. She noted Spyro's hurt glance, and recognised the fact that she had thrown away everything the dragon had done for her. A sick sensation of regret fell upon her, but she had to finish. "And now... I suffer from the consequences."

Spyro took a couple small of steps forward now. A frown remained on his face, and for a moment Cynder thought the dragon might actually do her harm for her words... finally. But as the purple dragon came to a stop, he slightly smiled.

"I guess I am useless, then..." the dragon remarked in a soft chuckle. "I guess I'm not enough for everyone. Heh, everyone knew that anyways." His smile remained constant, but a small tear trickled from his face now. "Who would expect an overweight dragonfly to do anything right." His eyes fell upon Cynder now, and the dragoness gazed up to him. As Cynder became more disappointed with herself, she looked away in sadness.

"Spyro... I'm sorry..." the dragoness spoke. "I never-."

"Don't be." The purple dragon responded. "It was mine and only my choice to save you, Cyn; it's one of the reasons I'm the one to always tend for you." His smile dissipated. "I was the one to choose that you should be saved, because I don't think death is the only way you could cleanse yourself." He suddenly gazed back, turned, and ran into the dragoness' room. For a moment Cynder believed he had left from the anger; in fact, who wouldn't? She had done yet another wrong.

But Spyro suddenly came back in, holding the cup of tea he had brought. The fine nectar was still warm, and its aroma was very welcoming to Cynder. As Spyro laid the cup down in front of Cynder, the dragoness smiled; Blueshreed tea, her favourite. She took a small sip, and felt the warmth return to her. As the dragoness smiled slightly, a large and warm wool blanket was placed on top of her. Cynder looked to Spyro, and noticed his ever common smile. He was the kindest creature in the world –as Ignitus had said- after all. His gentle innocence, and the fact that he could forgive quickly truly made him the gentlest being of them all. Spyro stood as he waited for Cynder to take another drink from her tea.

"Everyone has a second chance, Cynder. No one should be cursed to die for their wrongs, especially if they never wanted to do them," He laid down next the dragoness now, and carefully placed his tail over her back. Spyro's warmth was more than pleasing to the former Terror of the Skies. The gentle fire within him was like a gift unspoiled. He laid his head down in between his paws, as the dragon yawned. The male was tired, or so it appeared.

"Spyro...?" Cynder decided to speak, before the purple dragon sleep.

"Yeah...?"

"Am I forgiven... even if I tried to eat your brother?"

"Even if you tried to my brother, you're still forgiven."

...

"Spyro...?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks... thanks for everything."

**Please comment.**

**Thankies!  
**


	7. Misfortune

**A/N: Here's something just in case you ever wondered how Spyro and Sparx adventures in the dragonfly village were. haha! You can totally tell they were busted all the time. xD**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy this. I totally gave a large insider to Spyro and Sparx's past days. I really like to play with the fact that well, Sparx matures a lot faster then the large dragon. After all, he is an insect while Spyro is not. It's fun to have the purple dragon being the innocent one (As in, more innocent then he already is).**

**This story really isn't SxC, but whatever, it's still cute, and i am pretty sure all of you will like it. ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Misfortune – **It was all a great misfortune in Sparx's opinion; no, wait, it was clearly a tragedy. He knew that there would be no way to get himself out of this situation, or the _big lug_'s paw out of that roof. As shrieks from inside the dragonfly house began to be heard, Sparx came to fully comprehend how busted he was.

The morning of the _incident_ had been like any other day in the same-old dragonfly village. Sparx had been out here and there –going to school and whatnot-, while Spyro remained in the large cave house his dragonfly parents had received -specifically due to the excessively large child. Spyro, who had been kicked out of dragonfly school do to his largeness and excessive clumsiness once more, laid in his and Sparx' room waiting for his brother to return from his scholar activities. The purple dragon was always quite patient, but there was nothing worse than waiting for Sparx to come from school while he did nothing but lay. When Sparx came back, the purple hatchling was quick to raise his mood up once again, and was his common joyful self again.

"Sparx!" the young dragon called out as he came out from the cave with his happy earthquake-making trot.

Sparx remained quiet though, and looked at Spyro with his mischievous smile. After a long and pretty boring day of dragonfly school, little Sparx always planed ahead several _adventures_ the two of them could have; this day's theme: girls.

"Hey Spyro!" the dragonfly responded as the hatchling came towards him. "Get over here quickly, you fatso. I think I have a great idea!"

The dragon reached Sparx, and sat down with a heavy thump. He smiled at his smaller, yet older brother, as his tail swung back and forth.

"What's your idea, Sparx?" the young innocent hatchling asked.

"Girls,"Sparx remarked, swinging his arms out. "Lots of girls."

"Girls?" the dragon asked.

"Heck yeah! Dude, I've got like the best stinkin' idea ever, dude! And we can see all the girls we want!" Sparx smiled in a pleased manner, but Spyro looked rather confused. He cocked his head to the side, and rose an eye ridge.

"I-I don't understand, Sparx," Spyro spoke out. "Why are we going to see girls?" The dragonfly looked at Spyro with a shocked look.

"What! Why!" Sparx shook his head, before looking at Spyro again. "Cuz' they're hot, that's why!"

"Oh..." Spyro responded as he gazed down to the floor, and made little circles in the sand with his claws. "Well... I- I don't think so..."

"You don't think they're hot!" Sparx shouted in even more surprise. Spyro frowned in slight shame, despite the fact that he was not to blame for this truth. Several things kept Spyro from being alike to his brother. The speed he aged and the fact that he was actually dragon and not dragon_fly_ were the two greatest reasons Spyro was different, but the purple dragon knew nothing of this. As he had been taught, he believed he was just a common and normal dragonfly; a little overweight, maybe, but no different to the rest of the inhabitants of his village.

"Not specifically..." Spyro responded in a near whisper, fully ashamed. Sparx' face suddenly became stern as he crossed his arms.

"Wait... you liked that Starshine girl, didn't you?" he asked. Spyro did not look up, and remained in silence for a moment. He had liked the Starshine girl, but not in the way Sparx liked girls. The purple dragon had been amused by the fact that the dragonfly had accepted him and his _large _situation, or at least that was before he had dropped a large rose on top of her. Spyro had simply liked her no better than how he liked his brother... as a brother.

"A little..." he responded in an even more silent voice.

"Well, dude, Starshine's going to be there too, bro," Sparx remarked in a suggestive tone. "So you have to come."

Spyro looked up, slightly convinced. Maybe it would be nice if he found out how Starshine was doing, and if she was no longer awfully afraid of him.

"So what are we going to do?" the purple dragon asked.

"Now we're talking!" responded Sparx.

Spyro went with Sparx to their spot of adventure, nervous the entire time. The way his small brother had explained his plan had worried Spyro slightly.

'_The girls are all going to Flor's house,' _he had explained. _'and a little birdie totally told me that there's a little hole in the roof of their house where you can peek in! We're totally going to see their slumber party, Spyro! Slumber party!'_

Slumber party... The purple dragon wondered what that would be like. Was a slumber party sort of like a birthday party, but cooler? And why were the girls so important for this slumber party?

Spyro simply followed Sparx in silence while they arrived to Flor's house, and the moment they arrived, the two were quick to start their little traverse. At first the purple dragon remained on the ground while Sparx flew up to the roof on the small dragonfly home. The savior-to-be gazed at his brother in silence as he searched about the roof for the small 'hole'.

"Oh, come on," the mischievous dragonfly whispered to himself.

But Sparx was quick to find the place, and rapidly enough he gazed into the house. The awe on his face beamed brightly; from the looks of his face it appeared as if he had found a little hole into heaven from which he could look into. Spyro began to wag his tail in excitement as his dragonfly brother mouthed out the word 'wow'. The purple dragon's natural and easily excited anxiousness began to kick in, and he began to wonder what Sparx gazed at. Aside of all the worries Spyro had had formally, the purple dragon began to get a little excited, and actually desired to look in to the hole. Sparx removed his face from the peeping spot, and looked at poor energised and anxious Spyro. He mouthed out more words, which to Spyro appeared to be: _'mushroom pillw fight.' _The dragon began to get further excited and the wag of his tail worsened. He even began to swish his hips back and forth from the excitement; something that always concerned Sparx, but was quickly ignored.

It was then when Sparx set doom upon himself, and all of chaos broke loose. The young dragonfly, in his own excitement, gestured for his large brother to come to the place where he was. As Sparx moved his hand in the gesture, he had forgotten two simple facts: the dragon's weight and his lack of wings. The purple dragon, who had become far too anxious to recognize the logical flaw in Sparx's plot, simply charged forward in his goofy and chaotic manner. By the time Sparx had come to the conclusion that the dragon would bring nothing but disaster, it was too late.

"Spyro! Wait!" the dragonfly shouted, but was far too delayed. The dragon had sloppily jumped up and caught his forepaws on the lateral balcony of the house. As he pushed up on the fragile wood and hay balcony it was completely destroyed; but that was not it, not yet at least. As Sparx bit down on his teeth, he watched as Spyro stupidly placed one of his front paws on the hay roof, and crashed right through it. Sounds of cracking and screaming came from the house as the dragon's paw went nearly all the way to the flooring of the second floor. The dragon in sudden panic, attempted to pull his paw out, but was unable too.

As Sparx had said, misfortune was on their side; and he knew he was far more than simply busted.

The dragonfly's grounding was far worse than he had expected it; and Spyro would have been in the clear, had it not been that a large clutter of the hay had gone down on the Starshine girl.

**Please Comment**

**Thankies!  
**


End file.
